Saitama's Daughter's Birthday Party?
by jc238687
Summary: Set 10 years in the future, Saitama and a certain someone have a daughter and are throwing her a birthday party. Also see what's in store for the other OPM side characters now that they are ten years older.
1. Birthday Party

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction. I really liked One Punch Man and am hyped for season 2. Please fav and follow if you enjoyed my story, as I plan on writing another chapter for it. It may be a little slow but please read all of it. Please PLEASE give me feedback, I want to know how you guys feel about my story.**

On a beautiful warm sunny day in park on the outskirts of city z, was a gathering of people for a special someone's 8th birthday party. It has been 10 years since Saitama defeated Lord Boros. Even though he is only ten years older, he still retain that shiny bald head but was laced with a couple wrinkles. He is 35 years old now, but still doesn't consider that middle age, not for another two years at least.

It was noon time and Saitama's daughter Arashi's (meaning 'storm' in Japanese) birthday party has just began. Saitama invited his closest friends to join the party along with all of Arashi's friends. Since dating and eventually marrying his wife, he has developed more feelings and emotions in what he did again (although he had them all along, he was just lonely.)

In the park, there was an area embellished with superhero themed decorations and play things with bouncy houses, party games and a playground for all the kids to play in. Arashi was very excited for her party that was set up by her dad.

There was a huge influx of guest and kids that started to arrive so Saitama wanted to greet them all. One of the first ones to show up was Mumen Rider and was accompanied with his wife and two kids. Mumen's wife was a gorgeous blonde who admired his heroic deeds and tenacity to fight even when it seemed bleak. She respected him and loved him dearly. They have two daughters, onto which one is seven y.o. and a friend of Arashi, and the other being three y.o. During the last ten years, Saitama helped tutor and train Mumen Rider who trained everyday to go beyond his limits and try to break his limiter. He has gotten very close and as a result of that, is now outstandingly strong and nearly unbreakable (He could rival the Sea King if he wasn't blown away in one punch by Saitama). Due to this gigantic rise of strength over the last few years, he was promoted all the way up to Class A rank 1 and pushed Sweet Mask to rank 2.

"Hey Saitama! Thanks for inviting me and my family to your daughter's party! It looks exciting!" Mumen greeted first while looking over at the superhero decorations.

"Ya I had a great deal with whoever owns the park and a bunch of other stuff. Glad you guys made it!" He replied with a slight smile. Suddenly, Saitama felt a small hug on his legs from an equally small girl. It was Mumen's youngest daughter. To Mumen's family, Saitama was a great family friend who would always hang out with them and help them with anything. Saitama let out a snicker and patted the girl's head as they told the small girl to get off of him.

Mumen Rider excitedly told him, "Ya, I just taught her how to ride a bike yesterday! I was so proud. I almost cried when she gave her first 'cycles of justice'!"

Still smiling at Mumen's daughter, he knelt down to her head level and exclaimed "I'm proud of you girl! You'll make a fantastic hero someday!" to which she blushed a little and hugged Saitama. Saitam looked at her father winking.

Saitama then asked Mumen. "Why don't you move to S Class? You could easily do it."

Mumen responded. "I know I could, but like Sweet Mask, I want to control who enters Class S. However unlike Sweet Mask, my parameters for others to move up are different. They have to show me that they want to move up based on heroic actions that aren't selfish or just to boost their rank. They have to show me that they care about their job and not just their popularity, but most importantly, that they won't run away from a fight because like you said, if heros run away who will be left to fight?"

They talked for a bit longer before the Riders headed out to talk to others.

Saitama then felt a hand grab his shoulder lightly. He turned around to see a familiar man was a pompadour haircut and a girl. It was Metal Bat (a.k.a. Bad) and his sister Zenko.

"Heya bald buddy! Cool party yer got here" Metal bad responded as he gave Saitama a small friendly punch to his shoulder.

Saitama's smiling face from the small girl earlier quickly vanish as he heard the one word he hates most 'bald'. He still greeted the smiling guest with a bat.

"Oh hey Bad, and hello Zenko. Thanks for coming to my daughter's party" Saitama said back to a neutral face.

"A-yo no probs Saitama. Can't believe how quickly your little girl is growing up. Kinda reminds me how fast my baby sis grew up." Bad said to Saitama almost shedding a tear and choke up a bit at the last part. Zenko greeted him with a handshake, while Saitama did notice how mature she's gotten.

Bad immediately turned his sad face into one of being proud as he spoke "Heya Saitama! My baby sis is now officially second in the world for the best pianist. She can play something cool later if you'd like!

"Hey!" she blushed but Bad responded back "But it's true!"

"Yea sure I'd love to hear you play" Saitama said with genuine interest. "But won't you need a piano? I don't have one here."

"I brought it up because Teen Emperor is gonna bring one here" Bad reassured Saitama. He then got close to Saitama and whispered in his ear "I think that boy likes my sis" Bad threw in a wink while Saitama only responded with an "oh."

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes!" Bad pointed to a brown head young adult flying down to the party with a jetpack causing everyone to glance over and watch him while he was landing. Before he landed the jet pack transformed into his signature spider legs. While landing, he waved to Saitama and the others.

"Hey Saitama, Hey bad, and oh heya Zenko!" The young adult said with a little blush.

"Hey Reo (Teen emperor's name meaning wise center in japanese) nice of you to drop by!" Saitama tried making a dad joke but no one laughed sadly.

"Ya yo Reo, cool entrance as usual kid." Bad remarked.

"Woah who you calling kid bro, I'm a man now!" Reo retorted back and puffing his chest like a bodybuilder. Zenko's eyes lit up when she saw him perk up his chest. She was really nervous now that he's here.

Metal bat chuckled, "just givin' ya a hard time man, say do you have that piano I asked you about for my sis?" as he pointed towards Zenko who was visibly blushing. Reo nodded and ruffled around his backpack to find something. He then pulled out a small metal cube with a button on it.

"Ya I do, here you go." Reo handed him the cube. "Don't press that until you're ready to play." He then looked to the dark haired teen. "Can't wait to hear you play something harmonious Zenko!" He let out a huge smile.

Bad patted Reo's head and walked away with his sister to talk to others. Zenko whispered in her brother's ear. "Isn't he dreamy!" While Bad responded with a laugh and walked away.

Saitama faced towards teen emperor "So Reo, about that name of yours."

Reo looked over at Saitama in confusion "What about it?"

"Don't you think you should change it because you're 20 now?" Saitama replied.

"Oh yea, I have thought about it, what would you recommend?"

"Oh umm, keep that emperor stuff but add something to it." Saitama paused and started thinking. "How about Techno emperor or something?" Saitama said with a forced smile.

"I'll consider it." Reo paused. "Thanks for inviting me." Reo gave Saitama a hug and walked away to his other friends.

Saitama greeted other guest for a couple of minutes before he noticed an old man and his disciple walking towards him. It was Bang and Charanko. Bang was the first to greet him.

"Greetings Saitama! Thank you for inviting us to your daughter's party. Speaking of which where is your young one?"

"Oh hey guys. She's over there on the playground with her friends." As he pointed towards a small girl with light green curly hair.

"Aw time sure does fly. Glad to be here watching her grow up." Bang responded. Saitama has grown rather fond of Bang and came to respect Charanko. Charanko joined the Hero Association six years ago and thanks to his master's teaching is now Class S rank 25 (he's actually really good, like a young Bang).

"Ya and I'm glad to watch you grow up too Bang." Saitama chuckled a little and Bang was actually slightly amused too. "Thanks for inviting me to your retirement party. That was pretty fun." Saitama then almost screamed in excitement. "I FINALLY BEAT YOU IN JAN KEN PON THERE!"

Bang let out a laugh and hugged Saitama. "Yes you earned that win. But by all means come back to my dojo for a rematch hehe."

"You're on old man." Saitama said then pointed his finger towards Charanko with a serious face. "After I beat Bang you're next!" Charanko nearly pissed his pants.

"Uh Bang we should talk to the others" Charanko responded and walked away hurriedly while Bang followed.

A lot of other heros arrived to the party like Snek, King, a lot of S and A class heros along with Arashi's friends.

Then another old man with combed white hair approached Saitama. "Well if it ain't Class S rank 1 One Punch Man!" Saitama turned to face the old man whom he recognized. "Hello Saitama! Thank you personally for finally inviting me to one of your Parties!" Saitama finally recognized who was speaking to him. It was Stitch from the Association.

"Oh ya, it's not a big deal man." Saitama responded.

Over the last ten years Many things have changed. For one, The Heros Association finally saw how great Saitama is and his powers. He was ranked all the way to Class S rank 2, before Blast finally came forth and told the Association that he will be retiring. In addition the Heros Association grew tremendously adding a D class to its ranking system. Class S now had 31 people. Class A with 101, Class B over 300, CLass C over 1100 and Class D with nearly 1500 people. Everyone looked up to Saitama and aspired to become him. Tatsumaki retained her rank as Class S rank 2, and Genos moved up to Class S rank 5 after many OP improvements to his body.

Stitch replied back. "So where is your wife Saitama?" Saitama thought a little then remembered. "Oh she's getting the birthday cake with Genos."

* * *

In a local bakery in the center of city Z.

"What the HELL is this?!" came a high pitched woman's voice (although more sounding like child than a woman). "This is totally unforgivable!" a green glow started to surround the cake along with a knife covered in cake bits. She pointed the knife towards the baker who held a face full of horror. She remembered that Arashi hated ice cream cake so much.

Then a semi robotic voice spoke up with a disappointing tone "Arashi will be most displeased with this celebratory dessert, which in turn will make Sensai very upset." The baker looked up to the green hair woman "Look I'm sorry your bald husband got the ice cream cake. I told him it was 60% off and he insisted on it. Please don't kill me!" the baker plead.

As the baker cowered in fear the green esper spoke up "First off, never talk about my man's baldness! Only I can do that! Second off DAMMIT Saitama!" She let go of the green glow surrounding the objects in the bakery. She then thought "he must have forgotten about Arashi's dislike of ice cream cake and nearly destroyed an ice cream shop three years ago".

Then the semi robotic voice went off again "It is okay Tatsumaki, while you were talking to the baker I called another bakery and requested a normal green key lime cake that is Arashi's favorite flavor. I suggest we travel there now."

The baker then looked back to the esper who returned to a completely normal face as though nothing happened. She then responded to Genos. "Wait I didn't know Key lime was her favorite flavor. How do you?"

"Oh it's quite simple Tatsumaki. 53 weeks ago when I 'babysat', which is a word Saitama uses, Arashi, we were at a bakery like this asking an exchange of questions. But to keep it short, one of them I asked her what her favorite cake flavor. She responded 'the green cake' which I noticed to be key lime flavor." Tatsumaki responded with only an "Oh" then responded back. "Quick let's go to the other bakery." She stormed off. Genos looked at the previously terrified baker who was sad because no one would buy the ice cream cake. Genos handed the baker 5000 yen, grabbed the ice cream cake anyway, and apologized to the baker.

* * *

Saitama blind folded his daughter. He wrapped around a cloth that covered her brown eyes and parts of her curly light green hair.

Metal bat spoke to Saitama. "She'll be needing this" Bad gave Saitama his signature bat who then gave it to Arashi. He spun her around ten times making her dizzy. He whispered to her "Go get the pinata cupcake!" He always though she looked like a cupcake with green frosting because of her curly hair.

"Dadddd! I told you not to call me that in front of my friends!" A really cute little girls voice emanated from her.

"Oh right sorry!" Saitama said with a little choke,

Metal knight controlled a metal robot from his base. It was labeled 'Pinata-tron 3000'. The robot was shaped like a small horse. At the park the robot activated and revealed its red eyes. It started to hover.

Although somewhat dizzy, Arashi stepped a few steps disordiantely. She was on the verge of falling over, but then a green light surrounded her. She used her physic powers to lift herself back up on her feet. Feeling less dizzy she used her powers again. The whole park glowed a green hue. She then could feel the metal monster but more importantly, the candy inside it. The green glow that surrounded the park all but disappeared except on the pinata which still glowed a bright green. "Found you." she smirked. She lifted the metal bat with ease like it was a toothpick. She had been doing 100 push-ups, sit-ups and squats along with a 10 km run everyday since she was five so lifting the bat was effortless. She wound up the bat ready to release it and said. "Normal series... Pinata SWING!" As she swung, the robotic pinata calculated her swing trajectory and dodged it. Instead of Arashi feeling a broken robot along with cheering from her friends, she felt nothing but air. She got a bit more serious. "Normal series…. Consecutive Pinata swings." she said as a volley of swings rained onto the pinata. None however hit it as she swung. It all looked lit a gray blur, but in that blur was hundreds of swings. She then got pissed and squinted her eyebrows. "Oh it's on! SERIOUS SERIES…. PINATA DEATH" A serious and deadly aura surrounded Arashi. Although no one could see her eyes through the blindfold they could tell that she had every intent of annihilating the pinata. Everything fell silent. She swung so fast that the robot couldn't even register it. After connecting the bat with the metal pinata, she vaporize the outer shell into nothingness but the candy fell out unscathed. Following the swing was a shockwave that spread throughout the park. It could be heard for miles.

Everyone started cheering on her while Arashi's friends ran up to get the candy. Hearing the crowd was que to take off her blindfold. She saw a waterfall of candy coming from the pinata and run up to it. She was having so much fun!


	2. Water Balloon fight

**Thanks for some of the amazing feedback. Here's another chapter with another one coming up soon. It maybe a little slow in the beginning but if you want the Saitama-Arashi moments go down to the middle of the story although I suggest reading all of it. I might have broken some of the laws of physics in this chapter but I'm not a physics major. Please provide feedback as I want to know what I can improve on and what you guys think about the story.**

"Take this Saitama!" yelled out a deep manly voice from the strongest man alive. King 'retired' from being a superhero, but that didn't stop him from stopping bad guys…. In video games. He became a professional gamer and streamer, earning millions from it.

They were in the middle of a water balloon fight with all of the heroes and were on teams. If you get hit by a water balloon which causes it to break, then you are eliminated from the game. A whole team will be eliminated if all people on that team are out. Saitama was paired with Zombieman and Class S rank 4 Fubuki (Long story short, Saitama helped Tatsumaki realize how great her sister was and helped rekindle their relationship with one another. Tats helped with Fubuki's confidence which made her realize her full potential). Arashi was paired with her friends, and Bang was paired with King and Class A rank 101 Snek. Most of the other teams were eliminated already, mostly from Fubuki using her psychic powers launching thousands of balloons at everyone that tried to take over the playground.

A green glow surrounded hundreds of water balloons. Saitama, Zombieman, and Fubuki were on the top layer of the playground each holding water balloons to defend their turf. They had the high ground. Atomic Samurai who was paired with Puri Puri Prisoner, and Charanko were charging the playground trying to beat Saitama's group. However, as they got closer, Fubuki launched her special move 'balloon blizzard'. She made it rain endless balloons on the advancing heroes. Hundreds of water balloons simultaneously hit Puri Puri Prisoner who fell on the ground soggy. "Avenge me brothers! But don't get too wet for later!" PPP said. Atomic Samurai sliced every water balloon that came his way easily while Charanko who almost had his master's speed was able to dodge any of Fubuki's attack.

"It's no use Fubuki. You have to be quicker to strike them. Like this." Saitama said as he launched two water balloons so fast, that Fubuki didn't even see him throw them. It also caused a sonic boom that was audible a mile away. One moment Atomic Samurai was charging the playground and the next moment it felt like a bullet hit him as he fell to the ground looking at his clothes that were soaking wet. "Shit! I didn't even see it!" he said. PPP acknowledge "Such strength, no wonder that little green esper loves him." PPP whispered under his breath, "I wish he was mine!" As he gazed at Saitama on the top of the playground.

"Well that took care of that" Saitama remarked after witnessing Atomic Samurai fall. "Not quite, you missed one" Zombieman interjected. Saitama stopped dead in his tracks, with a bead of sweat falling down his face while one of his veins were visibility popping. "WHAT!? That balloon went like twice the speed of sound? Who could dodge it?"

"Me!" Saitama's group turned around to see Charanko with a serious face with veins bulging out around his face and arms. He had three water balloons.

Giving him as little reaction time as possible, Saitama threw a water balloon at Charanko. Just like Bang in Jan Ken Pon, he was quicker than Saitama. Charanko bent his legs like in the _Matrix_ as the water balloon barely went over his body missing him. He could feel, see and hear the sonic boom that was exerted by the balloon. The balloon kept flying until it hit a tree half a mile away and with just the kinetic energy alone knocked over the huge tree. Before anyone else could react, Charanko side stepped behind Saitama poised to strike. Charanko could see the back of the bald hero's head reflecting the bright sun. Charanko spoke aloud "I got you this time." But he spoke too soon as he felt a splash of water and his clothes becoming soaked.

"Dammit! I was aiming for Saitama! But I guess that lame martial artist is still good enough for me." King shouted out. He admits he might have been lucky to hit someone since his aim wasn't so good.

Charanko was still holding his water balloon about to cry realizing he had been hit by the world's luckiest man (King). He fell to the floor admitting defeat. Saitama looked to base of the playgrounf where king was, "Dang looks like King helped us out man. Thanks King!" He waved to King. "But you're still our enemy."

Fubuki used this opportunity to use her psychic abilities to get rid of King. But while trying to summon her powers, a rare natural phenomenon occurred in the air, interfering with her brain signals. "I can't use my powers right now. I'm temporarily disabled." She responded.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Zombieman and I got this." Saitama assured her. Zombieman aimed for King and threw a few balloons at him. Unfortunately, they all popped mid air. Zombieman picked up another balloon which popped as soon as it left his hand.

"Man what is up with these Balloons?" A bewildered Zombieman spoke

"I got this there is no way I can miss." Saitama said as he brushed Zombieman to the side. Saitama threw a casual throw to King. The wind picked up randomly, and the balloon went to the left of his face. Now getting upset, Saitama threw another balloon with much more force causing another sonic boom. Just before it landed on King's face, a bird flew by King which hit and disintegrated it. "Man if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's pretty Lucky." Saitama replied after all of that.

However Saitama was too busy with King, that he didn't notice Snek slithering up the side of the walls of the playground. Very cautiously, he made his way to the top platform where Saitama and his group was. He noticed that all of them were paying attention to King, and this was the perfect ambush opportunity. He got ready to strike aiming for the big bald head and threw his water balloon. Fubuki noticed the balloon and shouted to Saitama. "Look out!" But she found herself lunging to protect him. She received the wet balloon and her clothes became soaking wet resulting in her defeat.

"Oh I didn't see you Snek." Saitama said casually and then barely tossed a balloon at him which hit him. Snek shrugged it off, he was happy to just get someone. He maybe last in Class A but too many people underestimate him.

"Good job Snek! You got Fubuki, now I can get Saitama." spoke an old man's voice. Saitama turned away from Snek to face the old man who was standing by the base of the playground. "Oh by the way Saitama, do you know when we're eating lun…." Bang stopped as he saw hundreds of water balloons flying in his direction.

"Consecutive water balloon throws" Saitama spoke in a monotone voice. While throwing hundreds of balloons while he replied to Bang "We'll eat lunch when Dr. Genus catering company comes here."

Bang nonchalantly dodged every water balloon due to his super amazing reflexes and even managed to break into a conversation about how good Dr. Genus's food is.

"Enough, time to end this. I only have two water balloons left." Saitama said in a rather pissed off tone. He wound up like a pitcher and launched the balloon that was aimed at Bang. When he let go of the balloon, a trail of smoke followed it, looking like a missile rather than any normal water balloon. Bang was extremely fast and could dodge almost anything even if they are hypersonic. But Bang could almost not even see the balloon. It would be like dodging a 100 mph (160kph) baseball for us normal humans. Bang barely moved to the left dodging the balloon. Soon afterward the shockwave was enough to throw him back a couple meters. Despite dodging the balloon, he felt another shockwave as if the balloon had hit someone behind him.

But when Saitama looked up after throwing, his face changed immediately into guilt and anger. The balloon missed Bang and hit Zombieman who was right behind him trying to sneak an attack on the old man. It caused an explosion from the kinetic energy alone which blew pieces of him everywhere. Bang caught Zombieman's face who was still conscious much to everyone's relief.

"Don't worry guys I'm alright, I'll regenerate my whole body in about an hour." the head replied.

Bang put his head down out of the area and came back in front of the playground to face a now very serious Saitama. All he could see was his white eyes and very chiseled face. But all he had to do was dodge one last balloon form him.

"YOU! You made me eliminate my only teammate left!" Saitama shouted almost out of his character as if he was actually getting serious about the game. Bang felt a blackhole aura that he couldn't escape out of. He only felt one thing, Death and he knew he couldn't escape it. Only by luck, he felt a force instantly drop him to the floor. The water balloon, now a hypersonic cannonball, barely brushed over him. The shockwave pushed him a few meter into the ground, and the heat of the friction from the air burned off most of his clothes. The balloon now turned into a fireball that resembled a meteror falling form the sky.

Saitama looked as Bang miraculously dodged the balloon, but when the old man ducked Saitama saw a small green haired child about 20 meters behind Bang. His eyes filled with sheer horror as the most important thing in his life was in front of a meteor size fireball hurling towards her at nearly mach 50. He might have gone too far with this one as he saw the balloon approaching her rapidly. Saitama took off nearly instantly in a speed no other object has ever achieved on Earth. Everything looked frozen in Saitama's POV, but still the fireball was moving pretty fast towards her. The water balloon was about 3 meters from Arashi's face as Saitama just as he passed Bang who was embedded into the ground. Saitama was on fire just like the water balloon from his speed, but of course he didn't feel anything.

Saitama was now arm's length from the balloon but the balloon was about a foot away from Arashi's face. But before he could stop the water balloon, a light green glow surrounded it. The balloon's velocity descended rapidly. It stopped an inch from her face. Saitama then stopped too utterly in disbelief mixed with relief.

As everything returned to a normal speed, Saitama stopped in front of Arashi. The momentum of his speed continued on with a cloud of air that rushed past her for miles which carved a whole into the clouds above. Luckily no one else was in the blast's direction. After the cloud dispersed around him, a small child stood in front of him with now slightly frizzy hair from the blast. Saitama dropped his jaw and was extremely flustered. The fact that she could react that quickly actually made him really proud.

"Excuse me dad, I have to get this old man eliminated." A cute but serious voice spoke as Saitama stepped aside whispering "OK". A green glow surrounded the crater that Bang was in causing all the dirt to be lifted up. What came out was an almost naked old man who was rocked to his core. The green glow surrounded the old man and as she brought him closer to her. She levitated the same water balloon that Saitama threw at her and tossed it Bang. The cold water brought some life into the old man's eyes after barely avoiding death. Thankfully, he returned back to normal.

"Aw Arashi! Good job eliminating me! Oh by the way, this is one hell of a party, you know that right!" The old man greeted her while still floating in the air. This brought a smile to her face. She loved Bang who was like a grandpa and loved his sense of humor. She would always call him gramps and loved to be in his dojo with Charanako.

"Hey Gramps, I pushed you into the floor! Otherwise you'd end up like that." As she pointed towards Zombieman. He chuckled too and was grateful that she had saved his life earlier. She floated him towards the side where all the other eliminated players were watching with amusement.

She faced towards King with a menacing glare; her brown eyes locked with his. He dropped all the water balloons he was holding and lifted both arms in the air signaling defeat while the King engine was roaring like never before. He walked towards the eliminated players side without saying any words. He knew he could do nothing to her, especially after watching her catch Saitama's hypersonic water balloon.

"You better start running dad." Arashi said in such an extremely adorable voice, but make no mistake, for even though she is cute and all she is deadly lethal. A green glow surrounded hundreds of water balloons hovering above her head. Saitama wasn't scared or anything but he simply admired what he witnessed in the showcase earlier. He was processing everything that happened in the last few minutes that he didn't even notice that another small girl with a bicycle helmet and glasses was sneaking up on him. She waved to everyone in the eliminated section, more specifically her dad who was watching proudly. She threw the water balloon which popped on Saitama's shiny bald head which drenched him from head to toe.

"YES! I GOT HIM! ME! MORGAN RIDER! WATER BALLOON OF JUSTICE!" As the young girl jumped in the air with glee. What followed was all of Arashi's friends celebrating because her team won the water balloon fight.

Not really noticing why everyone was cheering for something, he just scratched his face and notice that his hand was wet. "Dang you got me Morgan. Good match everyone." Facing Bang, "Hey sorry about that earlier, I might have gotten carried away."

"It's all fine, besides your little one not only saved me but read your attack so easily."

Saitama looked over at his daughter who was screaming in excitement as all of her friends were giving her high fives and hugs. Speaking of hugs, he really wanted to give one to her for being the best daughter in the world. Saitama wasted no time, as he basically teleported in front of her with his arms wide open. While still drenched from the water balloon, he gave her a tight wet hug which would kill any normal person from his strength, but to Arashi this was his normal affectionate daddy hug.

"Heya! Dad! Come on, not in front of my friends again!" Whined the little girl, although she loved every moment of it despite getting a little soaked from him. She shrugged while hugging him back with even more force and an even bigger smile. An audible 'crack' could be heard as she popped Saitama's back a little causing even more force to his hug.

* * *

"Alright nobody eats anything until Arashi and her friends get what they want first." yelled a commanding Saitama which made everyone nod. He then pointed to Pig God with a serious look "Especially you!"

Dr. Genus and Armored Gorilla set up all the food from their catering company and displayed it in the park. After the house of evolution fell, they started a restaurant that became one of the most popular in city Z. Dr. Genus devoted his extreme intelligence to combine the best flavors in food and serve them to people.

A couple minutes later as everyone settled with their food, Genos came back to the party with the special green cake. "Sensai, I brought a delicious cake that Arashi will surely enjoy"

"That doesn't look like the ice cream cake I got for a bargain price." Saitama squinted his eyes trying hard to remember if he even got her an ice cream cake in the first place. Genos couldn't believe Saitama, has he really forgotten about the fiasco three years ago at the ice cream shop?

"Keeping within 20 words, Tatsumaki is upset at you, while we got a different cake and she's kinda blowing off steam right now." Those words that Genos said hit Saitama in his face making him extremely anxious and putting on an 'oh shit' face. He grabbed tight onto the table cloth that he was sitting by with his heart accelerating in beats. 'Ice cream cake', how can he be so clueless as he just remembered about the incident that destroyed Tatsumaki's favorite ice cream store. He knew she'll give him one hell of a lecture making every part of him sweat a little.

Genos observed his master becoming increasingly more uneasy knowing that Tatsumaki will make quite the scene later. He wanted to lighten up the mood a little. "Sensai, everything is not at a loss, I got Arashi her favorite flavor cake. This will make her extremely happy and lessen Tatsumaki's rage later." Saitama looked up at Genos feeling a little easier.

"QUICK! BEFORE SHE COMES!" He shouted. Saitama got on top of a table to broadcast himself "EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! IT'S CAKE TIME!" Everyone looked up to a crazy, panicking Saitama. He grabbed the cake and rushed towards Arashi. While she gazed at the special green cake, every part of Arashi started to move up and down in excitement with her brown eyes lighting up. Saitama noticed how wild and excited she was and was glad that Genos came by to save the day again.

"The green cake! Yay! I love it! It's my favorite! Thanks dad!" the cute voice said a loud while hugging her dad, who was avoiding eye contact from Genos.

"Did anyone order a CLOWN!" a creepy raggedy voice spoke from behind Saitama. He looked behind him to see a tall sketchy looking clown with paint that's chipping off his face.

"Sensai, who is that?"

"Oh he's the clown that I sorta hired yesterday." Yesterday, a mysterious clown went to talk to Saitama asking about going to his party. He said he'd do it for free which was money to Saitama's ears as he agreed to it.

Arashi didn't really care, she just wanted to eat her special green cake. But before she took a bite into it, the clown teleported towards her, grabbed the cake and smashed it into her face sending pieces everywhere. Saitama started to feel anxious again as he was too scared to looked at his daughter with cake smashed onto her face.

The clown smiled revealing its razor sharp teeth. It quickly transformed into a semi-clown semi-monster hybrid. "It's party time!" it rejoiced.

Mumen Rider was the first one to respond while launching himself towards the monster. He punched its stomach which blew a gaping hole and shredded its inside parts everywhere. Mumen Rider paused as he observed it regenerate back its organ. "Dam regeneration!"

Atomic Samurai unsheathed his sword and lunged towards the clown. He sliced every cubic centimeter of the beast which turned him into minced meat. "See guys, you just need a little edge, that's all." But he spoke too soon as the monster regenerated back into one piece.

Bang spoke out remembering this situation from a long time ago. "Maybe its got one of those blue marble things in it?"

Saitama was on his knees getting ever more nervous while placing his hands over his stomach which was upset. He looked over at the monster thinking 'I can't do this' as he started to become scared again. It's been a long time since he felt this scared, maybe not since his wedding with Tatsumaki where he almost forgot what to say during it. As the other heros were battling the monster, he knew it was no use what would happen. He knew it would be the end.

"I'm sorry Tats, I'm so sorry!"

A green mushroom cloud exploded in the middle of the park which got the attention of everyone. Saitama was so scared and anxious about not only dealing with his wife that will be lecturing him, but to calm down Arashi.

A green cloud surrounded a small girl while the wind around the park was picking up in a circular motion. In the center was a visible bright green light that poured out of her eyes with everything in the park glowing green.

Everyone looked up at the storm that was brewing knowing full on what was about to happen.

She turned into…. The HURRICANE OF HORROR!


	3. Serious Saitama?

**This was originally one huge chapter but I wanted to split it up and have chapter 4 wrap up everything so s******orry It's a short chapter. **Even after chapter 4, I was thinking about adding some side chapters like a normal day for Saitama's family, going to the mall etc. Right now I'm also working on a new story about Saitama vs. Blast which I've already gotten an outline. Once again, thanks for the great reviews which help me want to keep on writing. I think I'm better at story ideas overall than fleshing out a true story but oh well, I'm just a writer for fun.  
**

Tatsumaki was blowing off steam from the cup of coffee she held close to her face, then took a sip. She felt the warm goodness of it slide down her throat soothing her with every sip, making her feel less angry at everything. She would come to her favorite cafe in city Z to relax a little and take things off her mind when she is overwhelmed or feeling a bit hostile. She was accompanied with her friend Kaiyo who was a waitress at the very cafe they were in. Kaiyo was on a break, but saw a very frustrated Tatsumaki and wanted to help her friend out in anyway by bringing her coffee.

"Um Tats, you alright? You seem to be a little off right now?" voiced a concerned Kaiyo.

"Oh it's just baldy did another oopsie again that's all. Man, when will he ever get serious about anything." Tatsumaki replied back.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiyo thought about all the times she saw Saitama in this cafe with his family.

"Well lately, it seems he doesn't care or at least is 'clumsy' about his actions. Today, I went to a bakery with Genos to get the birthday cake he ordered for Arashi, and I thought he finally had a little initiative by pre ordering it but.." She trailed off for a bit. "...he keeps making careless mistakes. He ordered an ice cream cake that was on sale and completely forgot what happened last time an ice cream cake was involved in an event. He just saw the sale and probably was like 'oh I'll take that one', like THINK Saitama!" She looked up at a somewhat confused Kaiyo who just nodded and listened to everything. "I don't know maybe I'm the one overreacting, I just wished he was more serious about being a father sometimes. When I first met him, he seemed to be out of it all, and oblivious to most things, but…." she trailed off again for a while. "... at the same time, he has this way that seemed like he knew what he was doing all along. It's just hard to explain."

"Right…." Kaiyo responded. "Look this probably isn't the best time to mention this, but I think Saitama is a wonderful father!" Tatsumaki looked at the waitress whom she knew for nearly ten years. "Everytime I see him and Arashi together, they always seem to be very happy together and…."

"AND I'M NOT?!" screamed a high pitched voice.

"No you didn't let me finish. Saitama has his way of parenting and you have yours. Even though Arashi doesn't always listen to him and is sometimes very disobedient, it always seems like the two of them have so much fun and get along together…" Tatsumaki lost eye contact with the waitress and only focused on the steam emitting from her coffee reflecting over the last few words. "...but that's not to say that you aren't a bad mother either. She always listens to you as soon as you say anything, never wanting to disobey you, but it seems like she…."

"Stop." Tatsumaki said lightly. "I understand." Tatsumaki stood up from her chair, left some money on the table and was rewinding all the words from her conversation with Kaiyo. She pulled out her phone to look at the time while examined her screensaver for her phone. It was Saitama, Arashi, and her all in a family photo. Saitama had his finger in his nose, while Arashi used her psychic powers to stay atop on her dad's bald head while the both of them were making silly faces. The odd one out was her. She had an almost serious deadpan face while the photo was taken. Almost like Saitama's normal face ten years ago. Whenever Arashi would do something she shouldn't, Tatsumaki would always be the one that always punished her. Saitama would always be too laid back to do anything and would often say 'Listen to your mother', and at times felt like she was babysitting two kids. She held in a tear and used her powers to burst out of the doors from the cafe. Kaiyo rushed out too to say something else but she was too late as she already flew away.

"I wasn't finished saying how Arashi feels about her mother dammit! She never lets me finish!" Kaiyo shouted at the deep blue sky.

Now away from the cafe, she needed to tell Saitama something very serious as she flew towards the park. But as she got closer, she saw some gigantic green power that was being emitted, and she knew it wasn't Aunt Fubuki.

* * *

Saitama looked up into the now darkened sky that was filled with category 5+ hurricane winds blowing across the park. Saitama was about to throw up knowing he has to do something to stop Arashi from destroying the park along with many lives, but he was still frozen while kneeling on the ground. He then felt metallic hands from a cyborg wrap around his face that comforted him.

"SENSEI! DO SOMETHING!" Genos screamed at the top of his lungs as he was barely audible from the blowing winds. Saitama stood up from where he was kneeling, but suddenly lost the sensation from Genos's hands as the hurricane sucked him and the others up towards the eye of the hurricane where a bright green glow was in the center of it all. Saitama's face turned very defined with a serious glare at the sky. An immense power was building up inside of him. He bent his legs ready to take off as every muscle in his body was flexing. He took off to the darken sky while leaving behind a huge muddy crater from the Earth. As he launched himself through the green hurricane, everything to him slowed down because he was going super sonic. Saitama grabbed every single person frozen in the air and one by one, transported them a few miles away from the park at a safe distance. The last person he saved was Fubuki.

"Saitama! Want me to take care of my niece again?" Fubuki questioned him as she looked over into his serious glowing hot white eyes.

A very serious tone could be heard from the bald man.

"No!"

Everyone looked to Saitama who was shrouded in a serious aura that has never been witnessed before. Not even Genos remembered a time when Saitama was this serious, even after looking straight at death itself from their spar many years ago. Saitama started walking towards the green hurricane which covered most of the sky while torrential rainfall was beating down with blazing lightning. Saitama slightly turned his head to address Fubuki. "I have to take care of this by myself!" Just as he said that a streak of lightning flooding the heavens with light, which temporarily blinded everyone. But as they looked to Saitama, all they could see was a lifeless dark figure with illuminating white hot eyes that had a serious intention on its mind. One second the dark figure was standing there, then the next moment it was gone. There was no sign of its departure. It disappeared.

"Sensei?" Genos whispered.

* * *

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" screeched out a high pitch voice with blistering fury. At the eye of the hurricane was a small child who was holding the face of a no longer scary clown-monster breed, but a normal creepy clown. A tear rolled out of the clown's eyes as it looked into the green sun that was her eyeballs. It mustered enough courage to speak something weakly. "I'm sorry! Let me go!" as it choked out those pitiful words, it seemed like it just erupted even more fury from her.

"No! You're not sorry yet Mr. Clown! You ruined the best day ever for me, so I'll make it the worst day ever for you! And you dare say 'let me go' after destroying my favorite cake flavor!" Arashi paused and stared intensely at the clown's soul who was utterly quaking in fear. The air circling around them was going a bit faster than mach 1, creating a constant sonic boom that deafened every noise. "Ya I'll let you go!" Arashi let out a huge smile as the clown started to look relieved.

"I'll let you go to the moon!" She shouted delightfully as her hand glowed a bright iridescent green. She held her hand above her head ready to strike.

'Death'.

She slapped the clown like how Saitama slapped the mosquito girl. The clown was gone with no trace of him anywhere on Earth. The clown was somewhere in the galaxy above her. What followed was a massive shockwave that temporarily halted the entire hurricane. The shockwave was so impressive that it spread throughout the world and could be heard from the Heros Association HQ.

Despite eliminating the thing that ruined her party, she felt nothing but anger rage through her. She accelerated her hurricane which spun with even more force and velocity now.

"Arashi! You need to stop. NOW!" Arashi heard a serious voice despite the constant sonic booms from her winds.

She looked down to see her father with serious white eyes. She was in no mood to deal with him and didn't really care what he had to say. So she disobeyed him.

"NO! I don't wanna Dad!" She yelled back.

"You better listen or Mom will yell at the both of us!" Saitama retorted back almost losing his serious face. That statement of his didn't even faze her, she was too stubborn, a little like her mom.

"NO! You can't make me!" sneered the snobby child. Saitama clenched his fist and his eyebrows. He was genuinely pissed off now. Arashi was behaving like a spoiled brat, and he had to do something this time, without his wife's intervention.

"Arashi! I'm so tired of you acting like this! If you don't come down here this instance, I'll… I'll…." He paused and stared at his clenched fist while Arashi focused on her dad's head who had a protruding vein popping out.

"I'll give you a SERIOUS SPANK!" Saitama said with brute severity. Nobody in their right minds would want a serious spank from Saitama,well except Tatsumaki ;), yet Arashi pushed it aside with her mom's signature "humph", thinking he was bluffing. Her dad wouldn't do such a thing, right?

"ONE!" Saitama started counting off.

"NO! You're just playing with me stop it! " She whined.

"TWO!"

"You better stop it, IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" She whimpered with a bit of worry.

"TWO AND A HALF!"

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING PLEASE STOP!?"

Saitama dropped his head, bent his legs and every muscle in his body was flexing.

"THREE!"


	4. Gifts

**Sorry it took so long for chapter 4. I'm just a writer for fun. I'm still not done with this story, because I have another great idea with these characters coming up. I also noticed some spelling mistakes in the previous couple of chapters and am sorry about that.**

Tatsumaki was flying over where the park would be with no signs of the storm calming down. She then sighted a crowd of people that were bunched together away from the park, so she flew over to ask them a question. When she flew above them, everyone went hysterical and went to their knees.

"Oh great Arashi! Please don't harm us!" an old man voice could be heard from the congregation.

Tatsumaki recognized the voice, "What the hell is going on here Sitch?" the small petite woman questioned.

"Oh thank God it's just Tatsumaki! We're SAVED!" Sitch cheered out while Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You see, we were having a great time at your party, but then there was this creepy clown, and then a lot of slicing, then there was cake everywhere! So much cake everywhere!" Sitch cried out hysterically.

"Okay, someone that makes sense!" She retorted back.

Then a metallic voice responded to her. "To keep it brief Tats, Saitama sensei hired a creepy clown for free who turned out to be a monster and threw Arashi's birthday cake in her face. Then all of this happened." Genos said pointing to the huge green hurricane above.

Tatsumaki grinded her teeth back and forth with visible steam coming out of her face. "Just tell me where my husband is!" Genos pointed towards the eye of the hurricane where an eerie bright green glow emanated from. Tatsumaki raised her eyebrow thinking that Saitama can't possibly be taking care of this situation, right? He's never the one to punish Arashi.

"So he's in there, with Arashi." She questioned but was surprised to hear who responded back.

"Yes. Saitama went to punish Arashi!" Fubuki shouted to her sister with an authentic tone to her.

"Yea right, this I have to see" Tats replied with a sarcastic laughter as she floated towards the center of the storm.

* * *

Three. It is a number, but without context could mean anything. Three what? Three pigs, three dollars, season three one punch man? But as soon as Arashi heard "Three" from her father, she instantly knew the shit storm that was coming her way and panicked. The literal moment after he said that number, she let out a worried bloody scream and started to fly away instantaneously in a desperate attempt to escape her impending punishment. She knew this was for all the times she disobeyed her father. She wanted to run away from her father's serious side and straight into her mother's arms.

She felt two hands around her grasp her waist hard. The hands brought Arashi into the lap of her father. She could not escape out of the metal grips from her father even if she went 100 percent.

"This has been a long time waiting Arashi!" He said in a deep angry parenting voice.

Tatsumaki floated in unnoticed from the both of them to see if Saitama is 'punishing' Arashi. She came in with low expectations, expecting him to be doing something stupid, but instead she saw a serious father about to discipline his child.

Arashi tremblingly looked back behind to gaze upon her father. She was simply astonished. The man whose lap she laid on resembled nothing like her fun carefree father, but something almost to the point of sinister. She stared into the dark figure above her head with white serious pissed off eyes.

"Serious parenting series….." The figure raised its arm ready to strike. Just as he lifted his arm towards the heavens, a streak of lightning illuminated his face. She stared into her dad's serious brown eyes and chiseled, defined face. She stared not into a monster wanting to harm her, but a loving caring father who cared so much for her, albeit extremely pissed off.

"... SERIOUS DISCIPLINING SPANK!" Saitama's hands spanked Arashi's rear. Immediately, a very powerful shockwave formed, blowing away Arashi's hurricane like a dandelion (Just like when Saitama punched all the rain out when he faced Sea King). The shockwave continued to travel, blowing away every cloud in the world, which revealed the bright warm sun around the globe. There was no trace of any storm over the park while there was a mad father with his daughter in his lap. The shockwave made everything silent and everyone temporarily deaf. There was no sound at all; no birds chirping, no winds blowing anymore, not even breathing could be heard.

One voice broke the silence, and it was calm and yet almost ashamed. "Arashi. Is this what you want me to become, a monster?" Saitama spoke real softly almost crying.

The pain from his spank was almost unbearable for Arashi to handle. There was absolutely nothing she could do about the pain except let out a babyish scream. Tears built up in her eye ducts ready to explode outward. She leaned, then lunged out toward her father gripping him the tightest she has ever had. Tears poured out of her eye socket onto her father. Saitama felt the warm salty tears from her daughter roll down his body and he wanted to add to that river of tears.

"I'm I'm I'm, soooo so so sor-sorry daddy for everything" She struggled to say as her whole face was red and teary. Arashi felt truly sorry for how she has been treating her father. Remembering her bad behavior for the last couple of months, made her burst another reservoir of tears onto her dad. "I just wanted to be like ma-ma-mommy!"

Tatsumaki watched as everything unfolded. She remembered being held in Saitama's arms about 10 years ago, crying about how she pushed everyone away, yet Saitama was the only one that seemed to not want to push her away. Instead, it was really comforting having someone always be there for you. (Basically insert your favorite Tatsumaki x Saitama story here)

She then felt bad because she realized why Arashi treated Saitama so poorly, and that's because Arashi has been led be her mother's own example of treating her husband. She sometimes says really sarcastic and rude things to her husband (i.e. baldy, avocado etc) and also always shouts at him when he does something unbelievably stupid (but can you blame her?). Tatsumaki almost felt dead inside when Arashi said that she wanted to be like her mother knowing all the crap she's done to Saitama.

"Me too, I wish I could be more like my Tats" Saitama smiled a bit and brushed his daughter's curly green hair that resembled his wife's. He also wiped bits of the green cake that was still stuck on her face from the clown. Tats was then filled with utter disbelief, and just froze.

"I wish I could be a better parent like your mother." Saitama said to Arashi while a single tear rolled out of his eye. "I can't believe how incredible she is at being a parent. She always knows the right thing to say to you, and knows when to get serious" Saitama then looked to the grass beneath him. "Everything she has ever done for us, is out of pure love and care, even if we both do something not right or unthinkably stupid . While I'm just…" Saitama couldn't finish his statement. He has almost never felt this emotional before and has even been longer since he shed some tears. Out came a drop from his eye, and like a domino effect, more trickled outward. He wasn't pouring out tears like Arashi, but he shed a few. "... I'm just a horrible father. I'm too afraid to ever punish you, because I don't want you to think that I'm the bad guy. Man parenting is actually pretty challenging."

Suddenly, Saitama felt another set of small hands hug him tightly from what felt to be another small child. He then felt another hot stream of tears fall down his back. Saitama tried to look behind but Arashi was squeezing him really tightly. The family sat there for a solid 30 seconds of mourning before Arashi finally realized a certain someone was also hugging her father.

"MOMMY! You're here!" Arashi yelled with a bit of joy in her voice before charging at her mother with a vice grip hug.

"Uh hey Tats, how long were you there for?" Saitama questioned.

"Long enough to see all that I needed" Tatsumaki said before crying again. "I never knew you wanted to be like me. I always wanted to be like you Sai! A fun, chill loving father."

"What?! I thought I was really sucking it up because you always yell at me! But I mean I can't blame you, I got Arashi that stupid ice cream cake." he replied back while Arashi twinged her eyes when she heard 'ice cream cake'. Saitama then leaned towards Tatsumaki to return her a hug and whispered in her ear. "I wanted to make you proud by finally giving Arashi a spanking, I hope she doesn't think I'm a monster now." He said while making a spank motion in the air.

"Look Sai, You're never a monster for doing the right thing in parenting, otherwise Arashi would end up like the monster you saw earlier. And another thing Sai.." Tatsumaki looked towards the ground feeling awful at what she was about to say. "The reason I yell at you a lot of the time is that I'm kind of jealous at how much fun you and Arashi are having." Saitama's eyes were lit open with shock. It finally came full circle about everything. He admired her for her strict authority, yet she admired him for his easy-going and fun outlook on life.

At the same time Arashi's parents were tallking to each other and after wipeing away her tears, Arashi went over to hug her father again but this time with compassion. "Hey daddy, I'm really sorry for how I acted today, can we please just go back to our party?" she said in a cute voice.

"Ahh I finally get it now!" Saitama said. He thought to himself that Arashi will finally listen to him more now if he gets assertive. But then he thought about his wife. He whispered something in Tatsumaki's ear which opened her bright green eyes wide open.

"Arashi! You still wanna party! Then let's Party! Let's Go!" Tatsumaki cheered with enthusiasm shocking both Saitama and Arashi. It's been a while since Saitama saw her this giddy (except when she drinks a lot at parties, then she's lit AF) Arashi let out a gigantic smile and hugged her mother with so much force that Tatsumaki had to use her psychic powers to cushion herself from the it. Even though Tatsumaki was pretty petite, Arashi still looked like a small kid in her mother's arms.

"Mommy I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Hearing those words started a waterfall for Tatsumaki. To hear her own child say that meant so much to her because she didn't want to be the monster parent that her child wanted to avoid.

The little adorable kids voice went off again. "I want to fight monsters and take no crap from strangers! My Mommy Strong!" This made Tats blush a little. A dark green glow surrounded Arashi from her mother, and hugged her even tighter. Arashi was struggling to breath for a second but her mother wouldn't let go.

"Sensei, I have another cake for the party!" Genos shouted as he landed by them. Genos came over after witnessing the hurricane disappear after one spank.

"Not now toaster, I'm busy having a moment here!" Tatsumaki interrupted.

"Yay Cake! Genos is the best!" Arashi said as she tried to break out of her mother's psychic hug jail.

* * *

Zenko was playing on the piano Teen Emperor made for her to play on. Everyone at the party was enjoying the tunes especially Reo (Teen Emperor)

Metal Bat was trying to hold a reservoir of tears that were trying to break away. He then looked over to Saitama who was crying his eyes out at how beautiful the little symphony was while Tatsumaki was hugging him and rolling her eyes.

When Zenko hit the last note on the piano, everyone gave her a standing ovation while Reo gave her hug.

Tatsumaki stood up on a table and with an adorable yet authoritative voice shouted "It's time to cut the cake and sing happy birthday everyone!" This caused everyone to surround Arashi's table where she sat with her friends. Genos approached her with a box that had a cake inside it. Everyone was scouting to make sure there were no clown monsters approaching. When everything seemed clear, Genos opened the box which made Arashi's eyes open up huge.

"ICE CREAM CAKE!" She yelled while grinding her teeth "That's it no! I won't eat the stupid cake." She tried flinging the cake out of Geno's hands but was meet with extreme resistance from another green source.

Tatsumaki said calmly, while trying to be positive "Look Arashi, at least you still have a cake after that disaster. Genos got it for you!"

"No! No! Nopey Nopey NOOOO!" She whined.

"ARASHI!" yelled a man's voice. It came from Saitama who stood up from his seat and walked towards her. "You're going to eat the DAMN CAKE, or I'm going to SPANK YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT CAKE!" Arashi gulped. She nodded and looked at her birthday cake. It was a layered ice cream cake that had all the S-Class heroes as small figurines on the bottom layers and at the top was Saitama, Tatsumaki and Arashi. With a green frosting, it spelled 'Happy 8th birthday to this superhero!'

Arashi smiled again "Well let's dig in!" Saitama let go of his serious face and went back to fun happy one.

Genos pointer finger opened up to reveal a lighter, which he used to light all 8 of her birthday candles.

Tatsumaki then signaled Zenko to play the birthday song on the Piano.

Everyone sang in unison, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Arashi! Happy birthday to you!" Arashi closed her eyes, crossed her fingers, blew all of the candles but missed one (she used her psychic power to blow the last one away) and made a wish. She wished to be a superhero like her parents.

"Great time to eat! But I first have to slice it for everyone. Oh hey Sonic, can I borrow your sword real quick." Saitama said before anyone took a bite into the cake.

Class S rank 14 Speed O Sound Sonic gave Saitama a simple nod and handed him his sword. Only he trust his friend Saitama with his sword.

Saitama then cut the cake in half a second with mostly equal slices. He licked the leftover frosting from the blade of the word (of course it didn't cut him.)

Saitama gave everyone a slice of cake. Arashi bit into her ice cream cake, even though she got an ice cream headache and didn't like it too much, she still loved it because it came from her family. This was still the best day ever.

* * *

"Thanks for the motor- I mean bike Mr. Mumen Rider!" Arashi said excitedly and gave him a hug. Arashi was opening all of the presents from everyone who came.

Aunt Fubuki walked up to Arashi and handed her a present. "Aunt Fubuki! I love you!" Fubuki just smiled and waited for her to open up the present. Arashi tried to scan the inside of the present with her powers to see what was inside before opening in, but she couldn't sense anything inside.

"Hey Aunt Fubuki, there's nothing inside of this one I used my…"

"You can't sense anything because I used my powers to prevent you from peaking what's inside. Just open it up." And Arashi did. When she ripped the paper and lifted the top of the box, she saw a dress that looked like Tatsumaki's and Fubuki's Hero dress. It was a cute midnight black dress that really resembles her moms.

I am not advocating pedophilia, the dress is more wholesome than her mothers

"THANKS AUNTIE! It's really cute I want to wear it now!"

"I thought you'd love it you little cupcake!" Fubuki replied back. Arashi hugged Fubuki again.

* * *

Arashi wore the dress Fubuki gave her. She gazed at a mirror in a park. She really did look like her mother. "Take this monster! And take that Lord Boros! And eat this clown! Hmph, is that all you got!" She shouted all the while flinging her arms in the air pretending to fight some monsters like her mom.

"Oh hey Tats, have you seen Arashi, King wants to give her a present" Saitama questioned Arashi mistaking her for Tats while King was standing next to him.

"It's me daddy! And did you say another present!" Saitama's face went blank while he put up his hand in the air about to say something but didn't.

"Oh hey Happy Birthday Arashi, here you go!" King handed her a small gift the size of a DVD case. Arashi opened it up and was filled with glee again.

"SUPER HERO ASSOCIATION SMASH BRAWL 2! King how did you know I wanted that game so bad!" Arashi screeched with utter excitement. While King gave her his reason, Saitama started to get really frantic. Multiple beads of sweat rolled down his bald head while he was visibly shaking. He then felt a firm hand on his shoulder given from King who knew something was not right with him.

"Oh hey daddy, what did you get me for my birthday!" She asked kindly. Saitama jumped with startlement thinking she wouldn't ask him that just yet.

He shouted a quick response."IT'S IN THE CAR! LET ME GET IT!" His knees wobbled as he sprinted away from them leaving a confused King and Arashi.

* * *

Saitama basically teleported to his house in the suburbs of city Z. His house wasn't too fancy like a mansion, but was easily the nicest house in the neighborhood. Genos was the next door neighbor to Saitama and would see his family daily, sometimes abandoning his own house for a whole day.

Saitama was now in front of his front door while shuffling his pockets for the key. "I can't believe King got the same present for Arashi as me! I have to get something different for her and quick!"

Saitama was now inside his home while scanning every square meter looking for a gift. Saitama lapped around his house thirty times before having an idea. He sprinted to his man cave downstairs where him and most of his friends would hang out (Almost every S Class hero has been in that man cave). He then tripped over a several shurikens that laid on the floor.

"I gotta stop letting Sonic crash the night down here in my Man Cave." Saitama finally reached a giant safe which held his most prized possessions. He tried multiple times putting in the code for the safe but kept failing.

"How am I going to open this sucker?" Saitama yelled out loud while throwing a clenched fist at it. His fist cracked it open revealing the inside. "Oh yea that works too." In it he shuffled around to get the desired gift. It was mostly a bunch of rare mangas, letters from fans, and a few pictures. "Aha! I got you!" Saitama pulled out his rarest manga with a signed signature from the author. He knew that there is one thing Arashi loves more than video games, and that is reading manga and comics.

While running up stairs a picture fell out revealing an almost nude Fubuki from about ten years ago.

"SHIT! NOBODY CAN KNOW!" He grabbed the picture and stuffed it deep into the safe. He then locked his front door and sprinted back to the park.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around Arashi as they showered her with her gifts. Tatsumaki was the last one to give her gift but was waiting for Saitama to give his first. She eventually lost patience waiting for him.

"Hey little cupcake! Are you ready for your surprise!" Tatsumaki cheered. She then wrapped a thick green band made of her powers around Arashi's eyes so she can't peak.

"WHAT IS IT! I'm so EXCITED!" Arashi shouted.

"Ready! Everyone on 3! 1….2…..3!" Tatsumaki counted with the crowd. She lifted the green band from her child's face.

"Oh my god! You didn't!" She then screamed the highest pitch voice she has ever screamed. It was a cute shiba inu puppy that wagged her fluffy tail around. Arashi used her power to bring the pup closer to face. As the light green glow surrounded the pup, the tiny pup licked its tiny tongue on Arashi's tiny nose.

"What do you want to name it sweetheart?"

"How about we name it Villain since it's cute like every single evil villain" Arashi was too excited and hugged the dog. "This is the best present ever! Thanks mommy!" Just as she hugged the dog, Saitama came sprinting shouting something which caught everyone's attention.

"Where were you Sai. I just gave Arashi my gift." Tatsumaki said to Saitama.

"Oh I just ran to the car to get my present. Oh by the way, why is Arashi hugging Watchman Dog, doesn't he hate hugs from small children?"

Arashi answered to her father. "Oh this isn't Watchman dog, It's Villain the dog!"

"Why do you have an evil dog? If it's a villain shouldn't we take care of it?"

"No silly daddy, it's our new dog! Mommy got it for us! Her name is Villain" Saitama looked at the cute puppy, he loved the new puppy but was kind of sad.

"I'm sorry Arashi, all I got you for your birthday was this." Saitama handed her his gift. After seeing the puppy, Saitama knew he couldn't impress her and was waiting for some kind of negative response. Arashi saw Saitama's gift and she let out a huge 'EEK!'

"I know, I know, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I was..." he said with sorrow before being cut off.

"Like it? LIKE IT? I FREAKING LOVE IT! This has to be the best gift in my life!" Arashi shrieked as she jumped up in the air. This shocked everyone especially Saitama. "You gave me an extremely limited edition Mob Psycho 100 manga! Signed by my favorite author ONE! I love reading his manga! Thanks daddy!" She then hugged Saitama and then her mother. This was the best birthday yet, and the best moment in her life. She then read what ONE signed on the manga for Saitama. It read 'To Saitama: Thanks for everything! You inspire everyone, especially me Mr. One Punch Man' signed 'ONE'.

Just as everyone was about to leave the party saying their goodbyes. Sitch from the Hero Association walked up to Arashi and her parents who were taking turns petting Villain. He handed her a piece of paper while saying happy birthday.

"Oh great a piece of paper, thanks I guess." Arashi said almost dismissing it until something caught her eye. She then looked at the piece of paper and it turned out to be a certificate. It read: 'The Hero Association has officially recognized Arashi as a registered hero for the Association and can now legally enforce justice with appropriate actions. Arashi will have the Rank of 32nd in Class S and receive all privileges associated with said class. It is the duty of a Hero to follow the rules of the law and the Association while providing an example for their peers to follow and provide protection to any and everyone that need it from Villains and or monsters.' The rest was about legal matters.

Arashi looked up to Sitch and asked "Does this mean I can be a hero now?" He replied with a nod. She smiled and hugged Sitch. "I can be like my mommy and daddy now!"

"Yes but there is much we have to talk about Arashi. You'll start at the bottom of S Class but I'm sure in no time you'll be at the top and maybe surpass your parents one day." Arashi was really happy. This certificate was one of the best gifts she has ever received but certainly not as good as her mommy and daddy's gift.

* * *

*In their house, while Arashi is asleep*

Saitama, Genos and tatsumaki were sitting in their living room.

"There is only one thing that bugs me Saitama." Tatsumaki said softly.

"Oh what is it Tats?" Saitama responded

"Care to explain this" She said as she pulled out a picture of a nude Fubuki from her pocket. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AN ALMOST NAKED PICTURE OF FUBUKI! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Saitama gulped while a pool of sweat soaked his chair. His heart beat louder than the King's engine. Genos scanned Saitama and found extreme levels of guilt and embarrassment. He had to save his sensei from this mess.

Genos responded nonchalantly "Thank goodness! I was looking for those pictures of Fubuki after I lost them. This is not Saitama Sensei fault!"

Genos felt like his armor was being melted by Tatsumaki's meancing glance.

"What are you DOING GENOS! You'll get yourself killed! Just RUN LIKE ME! I'M OUT!" Saitama retorted back.

"I'm saving your…" Genos paused after realizing Saitama wasn't in his chair anymore and realized he was 10 miles away already. He stared at Tatsumaki's deep green eyes.

"So do you want the picture back GENOS!" She shouted with fueled rage.

Genos tried thinking of something to calm her down. "I think you're the hottest between you and your sister!"

* * *

New S Class rankings

1\. One Punch Man/ Caped Baldy

2\. Terrible Tornado

3\. Monster Hunter (Garou)

4\. Blizzard of Hell Fubuki

5\. Demon Cyborg

6\. Flashy Flash

7\. Atomic Samurai

8\. Iaian

9\. Metal Knight

10\. Teen emperor (formerly child emperor)

11\. Watchdogman

12\. Super Alloy Darkshine

13\. Mr. Boss*

14\. Speed O sound Sonic

15\. Bushidrill

16\. Okamaitachi

17\. Suiryu

18\. Zombieman

19\. Metal Bat.

20\. Pig God

21\. Sir justice *

22\. Death Gatling

23\. Bullet Boy*

24\. Tank Top Master

25\. Bronze Fang (Charanko)

26\. Stinger

27\. Driveknight

28\. Bald Master* (Since Saitama became number 1, a cult of bald heros sprang up like tank toppers)

29\. Lightning Max

30\. Mach Man *

31\. Puri Puri Prisoner

32\. Hurricane of Horror (Arashi)

* indicates new hero I made up


End file.
